The present invention relates to a headphone apparatus, and more specifically, to a headphone apparatus with selectable ambient sound admission.
Headphones have earphone housings which rest over a wearer's ears. People may listen to audio in private and public environments using headphones. Headphones provide good sound insulation and the wearer may not hear noises outside the headphones.
When the wearer or user may want to listen to noises outside the headphones during conversions with others, while answering the phone, or crossing the road, among other things, the headphones may need to be removed to leave the ears unobstructed and enable the wearer to hear ambient sounds. This can be a nuisance to the headphone wearer and can result in wear and tear of the headphones due to the user's frequent removal and putting the earphones back on.